fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Revenge of the X-Nauts
Mario and Luigi: Revenge of the X-Nauts is a game for the DS. It involves elements from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and Super Mario Galaxy. Characters Playable *'Mario '- The fearless warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom, he works together with the others to restore the Star Comet. *'Luigi '- A comical warrior who is cowardly, He trys to help a lot, which leads to mishaps. *'Geno '- A warrior from the stars, is dead serious with his work. *'Bowser '- A koopa who decides to help Mario because he will restore riches. Non-Playable *'Princess Peach '- The beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is kidnapped by Grodus and his band of X-Nauts. *'Toads '- Princess Peach's faithful servants, often run shops. *'Popple '- A beanish thief who is vacationing in the Mushroom Kingdom, He tells secrets to the gang. *'Yoshi '- A dinosaur from Yoshi's Island, only appears in that perticular stage. *'Koopalings '- Bowser's eight children. They appear to help their father. *'Koopa Troop '- Bowser's army. Appear in various areas, most notably Bowser Castle. *'Piantas and Nokis - '''Two peaceful species from Isle Delfino. Appear in tropical stages. *'Mallow '- The prince of Nimbus Land returns as an ally. *'Toadsworth '- Peach's steward, only appears in Toad Town. *'Princess Daisy '- The princess of Sarassaland, she runs the mushroom kingdom while Peach is kidnapped. *'Flavio '- A snobby merchant from Rogueport, never leaves his house now in fear that Zess T. will hit him with the frying pan again. *'Cortez '- The undead pirate king, sails with Bobbery, is seen at Keelhaul Key. *'Bobbery '- A bob-omb and an ally of Mario, sails with Cortez. *'Jolene, Rawk Hawk and the Glitz Pit gang '- Are not fought, but appear as allies through Glitzville *'Ms. Mowz '- A mowz who is a badge thief, appears to give badges. *'Prince Peasley '- The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom. *'Queen Bean '-The Queen of the Beanbean kingdom. *'Zess T. '''- A toad chef, plays the same role as she did in PM2. Enemies and Bosses Enemies *Goombas - Tanoomba, Terekuribo *Koopas - Koopleon, Koopie, Heavy Troopa. *Shy Guy - Boom Guy, Boo Guy, Fat Guy. *Snifits - Flifit, Flofit *Cheep Cheeps - Cheep X *Chain Chomps - Chomp X, Fawflomp *Beanie - Jelly. *Bumpty - Blazing Bumpty *Spike - Acid Spike *Boo - Bomb Boo, Booooooo *Piranha Plant - Egg Piranha, Speedy Piranha *Misc. - Swooper, Pendrill, Air Cannon, Blooper, Clubba, Cosmic Clones, Magikoopa. Bosses *Grodus - Infinite - Star Hill *Punchinello - 150 - Naut Forest *Magnus III - 200 - X Factory *Koopa Bros. - 50 (Each) - Bowser Castle *Bowser - 800 - Bowser's Castle *Hooktail, Gloomtail and Bonetail - 100 (Each) - Castle Vault *Midbus (Easter Egg) - 200 - Basement. *Gooper Blooper - 300 - Oho Ocean *Lord Crump - 400 - Oho Beach *Wiggler - 450 - Bean Forest *Bouldergeist - 500 - Boulder Mountain *Mouser - 550 - Koopa Cruiser *King Boo - 650 - Koopa Cruiser Engine Room *X-Naut Storm - 700 - Koopa Cruiser Balcony *Bowyer - 800 - Koopa Cruiser Storage *King Bill - 900 - Monty Mountain *Undead Grubba - 950 - Glitz Pit *Huff 'N Puff - 1000 - Cloudy Climb *Dark Bowser - 1200 - Bowser Starship *King Puffer - 1400 - Oho Ocean Revisted (Optional) *Bugaboom - 1600 - Naut Forest Revisted (Optional) *Grodus - 1800 (But doesn't officilly die) - X Naut Space Station *Axem Rangers 2.0 - 500 (Each) - Bowser Keep *Giga Lakitu - 3000 - Yoshi's Island *The Underchomp - 4000 - X-Naut Fortress *Grodus - 5000 - X-Naut Fortress *Smithy - 10000 - X Naut Fortress (Final Boss) Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games